The present invention relates to probe assemblies of the type commonly used for testing the individual devices that comprise an integrated circuit (IC) and, in particular, the present invention relates to a membrane probing assembly having contacts which scrub, in a locally controlled manner, across the respective input/output conductors of each device so as to reliably wipe clear the surface oxides that are normally found on those conductors thereby ensuring good electrical connection between the probing assembly and each device.
The trend in electronic production has been toward increasingly smaller geometries particularly in integrated circuit technology wherein a very large number of discrete circuit elements are fabricated on a single substrate or "wafer." After fabrication, this wafer is divided into a number of rectangular-shaped chips or "dies" where each die presents a rectangular or other regular arrangement of metallized contact pads through which input/output connections are made. Although each die is eventually packaged separately, for efficiency sake, testing of the circuit formed on each die is preferably performed while the dies are still joined together on the wafer. One typical procedure is to support the wafer on a flat stage or "chuck" and to move the wafer in X, Y and Z directions relative to the head of the probing assembly so that the contacts on the probing assembly move from die to die for consecutive engagement with each die. Respective signal, power and ground lines are run to the probing assembly from the test instrumentation thus enabling each circuit to be sequentially connected to the test instrumentation.
One conventional type of probing assembly used for testing integrated circuits provides contacts that are configured as needle-like tips. These tips are mounted about a central opening formed in a probe card so as to radially converge inwardly and downwardly through the opening. When the wafer is raised beyond that point where the pads on the wafer first come into contact with these tips, the tips flex upwardly so as to skate forwardly across their respective pads thereby removing oxide buildup on the pads.
The problem with this type of probing assembly is that the needle-like tips, due to their narrow geometry, exhibit high inductance so that electrical losses are high in measurements made through these tips. Also, these tips can act in the manner of a planing tool as they wipe across their respective pads, thereby leading to excessive pad wear. This problem is magnified to the extent that the probe tips bend out of shape during use or otherwise fail to terminate in a common plane which causes the more forward ones of the tips to bear down too heavily on their respective pads. Also, it is impractical to mount these tips at less than 100 micron center-to-center spacing or in a multi-row grid-like pattern so as to accommodate the pad arrangement of more modern, higher density dies.
In order to reduce inductive losses, decrease pad wear and accommodate smaller device geometries, a second type of probing assembly has been developed that uses a flexible membrane structure for supporting the probing contacts. In this assembly, lead lines of well-defined geometry are formed on one or more plies of flexible insulative film, such as polyimide or MYLAR.TM.. If separate plies are used, these plies are bonded together to form, for example, a multilayered transmission line structure. In the central portion of this flexible structure or membrane, each conductive line is terminated by a respective probing contact which is formed on, and projects outwardly from, an outer face of the membrane. These probing contacts are arranged in a predetermined pattern that matches the pattern of the device pads and typically are formed as upraised bumps for probing the flat surfaces conventionally defined by the pads. The inner face of the membrane is supported on a supporting structure. This structure can take the form, for example, of a truncated pyramid, in which case the inner face of the center portion of the membrane is supported on the truncated end of the support while the marginal portions of the membrane are drawn away from the center portion at an angle thereto so as to clear any upright components that may surround the pads on the device.
With respect to the membrane probing assembly just described, excessive line inductance is eliminated by carefully selecting the geometry of the lead lines, and a photolithographic process is preferably used to enable precise control over the size, spacing, and arrangement, of the probing contacts so as to accommodate higher density configurations. However, although several different forms of this probing assembly have been proposed, difficulties have been encountered in connection with this type of assembly in reducing pad wear and in achieving reliable clearing of the oxide layer from each of the device pads so as to ensure adequate electrical connection between the assembly and the device-under-test.
One conventional form of membrane probing assembly, for example, is exemplified by the device shown in Rath European Patent Pub. No. 259,163A2. This device has the central portion of the sheet-like membrane mounted directly against a rigid support. This rigid support, in turn, is connected by a resilient member comprising an elastomeric or rubber block to the main body of the assembly so that the membrane can tilt to match the tilt of the device. Huff U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,383 shows a closely related device wherein radially extending leaf springs permit vertical axis movement of the rigid support while preventing it from tilting so that there is no slippage or "misalignment" of the contact bumps on the pads and further so that the entire membrane will shift slightly in the horizontal plane to allow the contacts to "scrub" across their respective pads in order to clear surface oxides from these pads.
In respect to both of these devices, however, because of manufacturing tolerances, certain of the contact bumps are likely to be in a recessed position relative to their neighbors and these recessed bumps will not have a satisfactory opportunity to engage their pads since they will be drawn away from their pads by the action of their neighbors on the rigid support. Furthermore, even when "scrub" movement is provided in the manner of Huff, the contacts will tend to frictionally cling to the device as they perform the scrubbing movement, that is, there will be a tendency for the pads of the device to move in unison with the contacts so as to negate the effect of the contact movement. Whether any scrubbing action actually occurs depends on how far the pads can move, which depends, in turn, on the degree of lateral play that exists as a result of normal tolerance between the respective bearing surfaces of the probe head and chuck. Hence this form of membrane probing assembly does not ensure reliable electrical connection between each contact and pad.
A second conventional form of membrane probing assembly is exemplified by the device shown in Barsotti European Patent Pub. No. 304,868A2. This device provides a flexible backing for the central or contact-carrying portion of the flexible membrane. In Barsotti, the membrane is directly backed by an elastomeric member and this member, in turn, is backed by a rigid support so that minor height variations between the contacts or pads can be accommodated. It is also possible to use positive-pressure air, negative-pressure air, liquid or an unbacked elastomer to provide flexible backing for the membrane, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,339 to Gangroth, 4,636,722, to Ardezzone, Reed, Jr. et al. 3,596,228 to Reed, Jr. et al. and 5,134,365 to Okubo et al. These alternative devices, however, do not afford sufficient pressure between the probing contacts and the device pads to reliably penetrate the oxides that form on the pad surfaces.
In this-second form of membrane probing assembly, as indicated in Okubo, the contacts may be limited to movement along the Z-axis in order to prevent slippage and resulting misalignment between the contacts and pads during engagement. Thus, in Barsotti, the rigid support underlying the elastomeric member is fixed in position although it is also possible to mount the support for Z-axis movement in the manner shown in Huff U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,637. Pad damage is likely to occur with this type of design, however, because a certain amount of tilt is typically present between the contacts and the device, and those contacts angled closest to the device will ordinarily develop much higher contact pressures than those which are angled away. The same problem arises with the related assembly shown in European Patent Pub. No. 230,348A2 to Garretson, even though in the Garretson device the characteristic of the elastomeric member is such as to urge the contacts into lateral movement when those contacts are placed into pressing engagement with their pads. Yet another related assembly is shown in Evans U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,638 which uses a pivotably mounted support for backing the elastomeric member so as to accommodate tilt between the contacts and the device. However, the Evans device is subject to the friction clinging problem already described insofar as the pads of the device are likely to cling to the contacts as the support pivots and causes the contacts to shift laterally.
Yet other forms of conventional membrane probing assemblies are shown in Crumly U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,253 to Crumly, 5,059,898 to Barsotti et al. and 4,975,638 to Evans et al. In Crumly, the center portion of a stretchable membrane is resiliently biased to a fully stretched condition using a spring. When the contacts engage their respective pads, the stretched center portion retracts against the spring to a partially relaxed condition so as to draw the contacts in radial scrub directions toward the center of the membrane. In Barsotti, each row of contacts is supported by the end of a respective L-shaped arm so that when the contacts in a row engage their respective pads, the corresponding arm flexes upwardly and causes the row of contacts to laterally scrub simultaneously across their respective pads. In both Crumly and Barsotti, however, if any tilt is present between the contacts and the device at the time of engagement, this tilt will cause the contacts angled closet to the device to scrub further than those angled further away. Moreover, the shorter contacts will be forced to move in their scrub directions before they have had the opportunity to engage their respective pads due to the controlling scrub action of their neighboring contacts. A further disadvantage of the Crumly device, in particular, is that the contacts nearer to the center of the membrane will scrub less than those nearer to the periphery so that scrub effectiveness will vary with contact position.
In Evans et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,079 each contact constitutes a spring metal finger, and each finger is mounted so as to extend in a cantilevered manner away from the underlying membrane at a predetermined angle relative to the membrane. A similar configuration is shown in Higgins U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,518. It is difficult, however, to originally position these fingers so that they all terminate in a common plane, particularly if a high density pattern is required. Moreover, these fingers are easily bent out of position during use and cannot easily be rebent back to their original position. Hence, certain ones of the fingers are likely to touch down before other ones of the fingers, and scrub pressures and distances are likely to be different for different fingers. Nor, in Evans at least, is there an adequate mechanism for tolerating a minor degree of tilt between the fingers and pads. Although Evans suggests roughening the surface of each finger to improve the quality of electrical connection, this roughening can cause undue abrasion and damage to the pad surfaces. Yet a further disadvantage of the contact fingers shown in both Evans and Higgins is that such fingers are subject to fatigue and failure after a relatively low number of "touchdowns" or duty cycles due to repeated bending and stressing.
In accordance with the foregoing, an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a probing assembly which can reliably make electrical connection with a high density arrangement of pads on an electrical device despite the buildup of oxides or other contaminants on the pad surfaces.
Another object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a membrane probing assembly that ensures adequate scrubbing action between each contact and pad despite minor variations in contact height.
Another object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a probing assembly that can reliably operate over a large number of duty cycles without failure.
Another object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a membrane probing assembly providing uniformly effective scrubbing action in respect to the contacts independent of the respective positions of the contacts.